


She is a Super Woman

by SweetMusicAngel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMusicAngel/pseuds/SweetMusicAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint catches Natasha at her most exposed, when she is truly herself. He instantly understands the complications she goes through in her daily life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is a Super Woman

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. try listening to the song "Superwoman" by Alicia Keys before you read this, it might help! The first verse included in the fic I felt was really Natasha, when she wasn't busy fighting. If she ever went to her room at night and just let herself let go. This is totally something Natasha would vacuum and jam out to though. :p

Natasha has never been superficial. She is a complicated person in general, though everybody can remotely understand her urge to take care of herself.

In the Avengers headquarters, she insists on cleaning up after her own messes. She always puts her dishes away and even helps Thor clean the rest of the ones in the sink. If some of the help tries to clean for her, she simply waves them away. None of them ever argue with her, but the most she's ever gotten is a raised eyebrow.

One night as Clint was walking by her room to have a friendly chat, he heard music from behind the door. It was almost muffled completely by the drone of a vacuum, but luckily his hearing aids were on and distinguished the noises from each other.

He cracked the door open an inch or two, and saw Natasha dressed in sweats and a Pj top. She had pulled her hair up in a messy tangle of ruby strands that dangled from the top of her head. She was vacuuming the room by herself, and had a pair of headphones on. She was singing "Superwoman" by Alicia Keys.

 

 

_"Everywhere I'm turning_

_Nothing seems complete_

_I stand up and I'm searching_

_For the better part of me_

_I hang my head from sorrow state of humanity_

_I wear it on my shoulders_

_Gotta find the strength in me"_

 

He never took her to be one to like R&B, but as he listened to her sing the lyrics he understood why she and this song fit together so perfectly. She fought every day for humanity and had lived long enough to see how it had never changed, yet here she was with the Avengers – still hoping, still trying. He realized that when she cleaned, it wasn't because she wanted to be independent (though no doubt it was at least part of it,) it was because this was where she found her strength - it was because this was the only time she could be herself, to let loose and sing. She wasn't even half-bad. She was actually pretty good!

He closed the door, and walked away with a huge smile spread across his face. He chuckled softly as he walked down the hallway towards the man-cave section of head quarters where the rest of the guys were having a video game night. He tucked away the memory of the one time his partner showed her true self and let him see her like that and survive.


End file.
